narutowindandlightningfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshirou
About Yoshirou is a member of Team Sannogen and a student of Tsunade. He is a wielder of the Sharingan, the jinchuriki of the Untailed and is the wielder of an unnamed kekkei genkai. Biography Yoshirou was left beneath the entry archway to Konohagure village when he was an infant. Little is known about his family or parents. He grew up isolated, similar to Naruto Uzumaki, but was deprived of the teacher-student relationship that Team 7 was able to create. Along with Harune and Mitsuki, they form the group known as the Sannogen. Yoshirou wields dual Sharingans, a kekkei genkai and is the current jinchuriki of the Untailed Beast, albeit without any prior knowledge or logical explanation. Appearance Yoshirou has chin length black hair that is parted down the middle, brown eyes; is average height and of an average build. He's described as having brooding eyes and a perpetual disinterested look. It's implied that he's handsome, as Sakura seems attracted to him. As a child, Yoshirou wore dark blue pants, dark blue sandals and an oversized ivory yukata that was fastened with a thick navy obi-style belt. In Part II and throughout the majority of the story, Yoshirou wears an ivory shirt that zips up the center, navy blue pants, and navy blue sandals. He wears a navy blue forehead protector. Personality Yoshirou is naturally introverted and sometimes insolent. He can be blunt and matter of a fact; which is a stark contrast to his teammate Harune. Although Yoshirou can be distant and blunt, he's also prone to zoning out and often times will interject sudden phrases. Despite his introverted demeanor, Yoshirou has shown that he's extremely intelligent and a decent analytical thinker, as evidenced by his planning skills, infiltration schemes, and complicated proposals. Because of this, coupled with Yoshirou's inability to appear passionate, he can be perceived as dishonest or untrustworthy. When Yoshirou is in urgent situations, he displays a knack for leadership, even if naturally opposed to it. Although a decent leader, Yoshirou is extremely dedicated to the task at hand and often times does not appreciate humor and specifically Harune's natural behavior. Friendships Out of all the Sannogen teachers, Yoshirou seems most comfortable with Tsunade. It's implied that Tsunade thinks highly of Yoshirou, recognizing him instantly and keeping tabs on his missions. Although he spends a lot of time with Kakashi and Asuma, he shows little to no interest in either of them, either completely dismissing them or making off the cuff blunt statements regarding them as teachers. Yoshirou is close to Harune, even if he's deterred by her eccentric personality. They mesh well, exhibiting exceptional teamwork such as when they executed the Storm Style: Void Trap without verbal communication. Yoshirou is friends with Mitsuki, but not much is known about their friendship other than the brief flashback scenes that are written. It's implied that Yoshirou is frustrated with Mitsuki's incessant attempts at friendship, but this could simply be Yoshirou's naturally introverted personality. Yoshirou is friends with Sakura, but is easily frustrated by her. Yoshirou doesn't agree with Sakura's devotion to Sasuke and is disgusted with her when she blames Harune for Sasuke's "death". Yoshirou is friends with Naruto. Not much is known about their friendship other than the brief scenes of them conversing. It's likely that Yoshirou and Naruto may not get along. Yoshirou is mentioned talking to Yamato but the conversation is cut short when Yoshirou releases his Wind Style: Eye of the Storm jutsu. Yoshirou is mentioned talking to Sai, but nothing more is noted of the two. Yoshirou is mentioned talking to Itachi before leaving with him, but nothing is mentioned after he returns without Itachi. It's heavily implied that Yoshirou developed an unhealthy relationship with Itachi, as noted by both Harune and Mitsuki. "He Yoshirou seemed close to Itachi. Sometimes when he has nightmares he wakes up mumbling his name." (Wind and Lightning I, Chapter XLII). "Ask him Yoshirou, he met the leader Itachi. He probably did more with the leader than anyone else." (Wind and Lightning, Chapter L) Quotes "You can't even walk without stumbling and looking like a fool." To Harune, Wind and Lightning I, Chapter XXII